Forum:More administrators?
01:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should re-open them (the nominations). 01:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like that. 01:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Bingo! ?(Peace sign) :) -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we should have another election :/ That was fun :P --[[User:Lcawte|'''Lewis Cawte]] (Talk - Contact) 06:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm neutral to this, however I think two more admins may be a bit too much... 11:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm, per Samdo about the amount.. I'm going for - one new admin via another admin election. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 11:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Per Samdo 100%. But, I'm happy for admin requests to be re-opened, however, before that happens, I think we need to have some set rules on what the required net score should be for the right to be granted, and if there are any other things required for a right to be handed out (eg, +5 score total, +3 admin score). Also, a period of not being able to request the right should be put into effect too, so we don't have a user continually requesting admin (or any other) rights. Kind of in a hurry at the moment, so sorry if this doesn't make sense 11:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Per Samdo and NH ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, maybe two is too much. For the admin requests, we could have it so that a user must wait two months before being nominated again, or heck, we could move it back to the system of nominations only. 14:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If were going with just the one admin, why open up nominations again? That wouldn't really work because it'd be a race to get nominated and then get votes.. the election would be so much easier to manage these problems. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 15:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, I'd be fine with that I guess. 15:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think two would actually be better because we have gotten so many new people recently. 16:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but rex is back, so i would stick with 1 ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot about that. 16:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but Nerf isn't active alot. He barely edits anymore... So just saying. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 19:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) True 19:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I still think that it would be best to just reopen the admin nominations. Even if we need to oppose every request by the fact that we have enough administrators, then we can get the best people for admin without needing to open a forum for this every time. I realize that we have the patroller group, which is essentially a "sub-admin", but without any counter-vandalism tools. That's what I intended. However, I don't think that it would hurt to have a few more people with those tools. There is no limit to the number of administrators that we have, unless you consider adminship to be some position of "power", which it shouldn't be (beyond the tools). 23:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ajraddatz has a point. 00:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr has no point :P We don't need loads more admins, we have enough people to hit the few extra buttons every now and again, vandalism and spam is still dealt with pretty quickly. Also, BF2, please start indenting your comments :/ --[[User:Lcawte|'''Lewis Cawte]] (Talk - Contact) 07:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine Lcawte...also it's now and then, not know and then. And those buttons aren't always being pushed quickly enough. 12:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the absence. My house is selling, so I'm really busy, but yeah! Some of our admins aren't even active anymore! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: There should be one more administrator one the wiki,so I agree.Dionnefamily 14:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't see how anyone can push the buttons any quicker. We have admins from different places and around at different times. Unless your saying we choose a candidate from Australia to get that time zone covered.... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want that then it's not an election, it's just saying here Gladiatoring, be an admin. 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Then how do we make it quicker to press the buttons? The fact is, I bet that an admin checks at least what, every 2 hours. Its not like its sitting their for weeks... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It's the school year that's a problem. And yes some do sit there for weeks. During the school year, when people are busy a large portion of the day, it makes more sense to have another admin who can be on at different times. 16:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying lets not have another admin, I'm saying that its not going to make that much a difference to speed things are done. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, even if we did cover all the timezones, it wouldn't change anything.. none of us sit watching the Recent changes all the time. We all flick tabs and stuff, we are human. Although, I'm going to look into ClueBot's source.. :P --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 18:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it's not saying that Gladiatoring should be a admin, because I'm from that area as well, and I know other people are too. So, why don't we just set up a vote? (I always like votes.) 19:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I say we go with what ajr said and you can just turn down nominations when you have enough but not require a forum to be opened every time. 19:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Woke up this morning , my ears were burning.... I agree with opening up nominations and keeping them open. Gladiatoring 22:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by your ears were burning? 22:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lcawte is right, we don't need a lot of admins. I'm not proposing that. All that I am proposing is that we completely re-open the admin nominations. We can decide if that person needs sysop tools on a case-by-case basis. All that this really does is remove the bureaucratic inefficiency of starting this forum every time someone thinks we need another admin :/ 22:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be no more adminastrators than there alreay is. The reason being is that for one, it wont do much, and two, it would probably make things worse on Brickipedia. The reason why it would turn out worse is that there would be more and more of these forums, and people would be asking for more and more administrators and it still won't do much at all. And after a couple years the more administrators there would be the more corrupt Brickipedia will turn out. Though one new administrator should be included. I would like a voting chart. (Whoever created this forum I would like to talk to, to create a new forum for looking for MDL file creators, for I still need to decide the peice for treebeards parts.) This forum could help alot. Lego lord 03:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :So you are saying that people will be asking to become admin all the time? The last admin was elected around 2000 pages ago. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lego Lord, I don't think that a wiki would become corrupt with more administrators... 23:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, unless they're evil power-hungry Palpatine-type people. 23:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine, assuming they aren't clones of me, brickipedia won't become corrupt just by having more admins. 23:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not a clone of you. Sorry. 23:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have a clone... his name is Rambo. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Voting Reopen admin nominations # 19:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) # 19:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) # # ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) # 21:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) #Gladiatoring 23:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) # Only with that condition where if your nom fails, you can't re-apply for another 2 months so we don't get flooded with annoying requests. Otherwise, neutral 03:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) #:We can do that. 03:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) # 13:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Induct one more admin # --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) # Isn't "re-opening" and "inducting one/two admins" the same? 15:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Induct two more admins Do nothing Result I have re-opened the administrator requests. Feel free to nominate someone :) 15:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) =More administrators Episode II: More bureaucrats?= * I was wondering what people thought about re-opening bureaucrat requests, with the stipulation that the user must be an administrator to request the right. Or, having an "election" for existing admins to be b'crats. The reasons being, if there is only one active b'crat, and that b'crat suddenly disappears (although that b'crat is not planning on doing so), then there won't be anyone around to hand out user rights, and you'd have to go through staff requests to get another one. B'crat really isn't that different to admin- you just tick a box every so often when you're told to over at Brickipedia:User rights/Requests. Reopen bureaucrat nominations # 08:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #Once again, if we feel that we have too many, we can just oppose requests per that. I think that the bureaucrat right should be nomination-only, though. 13:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) # 13:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #It wont hurt to add another... [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #Two seems like a good number 14:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) # 20:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #Yep. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 00:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) # Gladiatoring 00:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) # 08:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Induct one more bureaucrat Induct two more bureaucrats Do nothing # --[[User:Lcawte|'''Lewis Cawte]] (Talk - Contact) 17:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) -------- * Would it be ok to close this midnight August 29 UTC? The current vote looks pretty one-sided 08:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, fine. There would need to be nine more votes to change it, and most people have voted. 08:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) }}